


The Arrangement

by honeyeyedstranger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Content, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, First Time, Mild Smut, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyeyedstranger/pseuds/honeyeyedstranger
Summary: It started when you were both hormone-crazed padawans. But then you both kinda grew up. Key word is "kinda."Not really centered around the strict Jedi code.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> first work on the site!  
> *this work is not edited. I wrote this in an hour and got overexcited.

You were both padawans when it began.

For Anakin, being a teenage boy, it was all he could think about. Sex. Even the slightest brush against a door had him aroused.

Unfortunately it was never addressed during his padawan training. No one else at the temple even mentioned it. The unfathomable act of sex. Being the curious being that he was, he did a lot of outside research on the matter. Of course the Jedi archives will have nothing on the subject. And he discovered an entire world. So he kept it to himself. Until you said something, that is.

"Do you...ever get the urges?" You tried to ask, casually. You didn't meet his eyes. 

The pizza in Anakin's mouth was suddenly hard to swallow. Surely...you don't mean what he thinks...?

You continued, maybe he didn't understand you. "Like urges to touch someone?" Your eyes finally snapped to his, wondering why he wasn't saying anything.

He gulped down the food in his mouth. His eyes suddenly flickered around the hall to see if anyone was listening into their conversation. He could distinctly make out Master Obi-Wan's voice somewhere in the distance behind him.

"Y/n," he said in warning. You gazed up at him, your eyes seemingly doe-eyed and innocent. "That's not really appropriate conversation."

"But..." you started again, "do you?" He again looked around the hall, trying not to look at you.

"I...yes," he admitted, quietly. You suddenly looked super hopeful. "It's strictly forbidden, Y/n." You took a bite of your food.

"Actually. Attachment is forbidden. The act of it...is not." Both your eyes snap to one another.

Surely...you were not suggesting...? His pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight. His gaze suddenly interested in other parts of you, other than your eyes. He lingered a bit on your chest before shaking his head.

"We could help each other out..." you suggested, sounding way too casual, considering the subject. "No one needs to know. It's not technically against the rules. Just no attachments."

"It's not against the code," he repeated, more to himself. "No attachments?" He clarified to you.

"No attachments," you confirmed.

He was in your bed before the sun set that day.

Seeing you underneath him had his teenage body in a frenzy. Even though there was no rush at the moment, he couldn't help but try to finish as soon as he can. That was the downside of starting off so young. At that age, you only thought of yourself. So it was mostly trying to get off on one another.

And things went smoothly for a couple of years. He'd come to your quarters almost every night, just to bury himself into your body. But he never stayed the night. That was something you both agreed on.

When he was away on missions, you'd lie in bed, longing for his body. And sometimes you could swear you felt the ghost of his fingers on you.

It was honestly the perfect arrangement for both of you. Until you grew up a little that is.

You were 18 when you started craving someone else other than Anakin. Deep down you felt a sliver of guilt, even though technically what you and Anakin had was not exclusive. Besides, the man you started to crave was way out of your league.

Even so, when Anakin was buried deep inside of you, your fingers in his hair, you couldn't help but picture the other man. You wondered what his beard would feel like against the skin of your neck. What sounds he might make.

Anakin was mostly quiet when he shared his bed with you. Very rarely, when his orgasm was particularly strong, he'd release a small whimper. Reminiscent of a small child. Surely, the sounds the other man would make would not remind you of a small child. He was way older than you, too. Maybe it's just a phase.

Even so, Anakin's thrusting coaxes a strong orgasm out of you. You gasp as you cling onto his shoulders. The sound of your pleasure sends Anakin spiraling after you. He's quiet as always. The only sign of his release was the increased wetness between your thighs and his tightened grip around your body.

He lies there, on top of you, both of you out of breath. He lazily kisses you for a few pleasant seconds before rolling off of you. You roll onto your side to face him. He gently strokes the side of your face. You reach up and squeeze his hand. He gives you a small smile. You return it briefly before yawning. You turn your back to him. He knows that's his cue to leave. He brushes his lips against the back of your shoulder before standing.

Even then, you can't help but think about the other man's eyes.

...

Anakin wasn't thinking about you that night either. Earlier that week, he had been assigned to protect Padmé. He had met her briefly a few years before he started the arrangement with you. He longed for Padmé for years. His thoughts and feelings were quieted, however, after he laid in bed with you the first time. And for a moment, he had honestly forgotten about her. Padmé's face didn't even cross his mind, not when you had your arms around him.

But her showing up again in his life suddenly opened up a floodgate of feelings he had long forgotten. Of course when he was 8, his feelings were more innocent. But now, all he could think about was the shape of her body. The mole on her face that he longed to worship. The frustration of it all led to him taking it out on you.

You were surprised when he came to your quarters that night without a word. Normally you would both make conversation before, but he had pushed you onto the bed before you could get a word out. You got a glimpse of another side of him that night. It did quiet your thoughts of the other man for a change.

You came yelling Anakin's name that night. And he groaned your name into your neck. You stared at him a little longer that night. And he stayed a little longer, too.

That was the first time you thought of having something more with Anakin.

...

Obi-wan's hand started to linger on the small of your back lately. And his intense blue eyes stared into yours suddenly a few seconds too long. Long enough to tell you he was definitely interested in you the way you were in him. It wasn't long before you found yourself in his bed.

It was different. With Anakin, it was deliberate, with a common goal in mind. With Obi-Wan, he took his time. He took his time learning the nooks and crevices of your body. And stars, did he learn. But you had also felt something else that night, a strange sense of euphoria. And it had set off warning bells in your mind. But the selfish part of you wanted to squeeze every single piece of pleasure you could extract from the man. And his beard felt divine, just like you had imagined.

...

When Anakin fell into Padmé's bed, he knew he had made a mistake. In the times they had spent together, he had accidently fallen in love somewhere along the way. And he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help his feelings.

And it was different. With Padmé, he had made love. Something he had never done with you. It brought a sense of euphoria, at the end of it. To be with the woman that you love. It left him breathless.

...

You were both sitting on his bed, eating pizza. You had no intention that night to be with him. But you needed his friendship and guidance. That was something that never dwindled throughout your arrangement. You could always count on each other.

"I need to confess something."

"I do, too," he cleared his throat, nervously.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as what I have to say." 

"Wanna bet?" His eyes, glinted in mischief. The look he gave you sent a twinge down your spine. You shook your head. Your body was still conditioned to respond to him. Perhaps it always will be.

"I fell in love," you blurted. He froze, his hand midway to grab a second slice of pizza. He felt his blood freeze in his veins.

"What?" He asked, he swiped at the sweat on his forehead. You carefully observed his reaction, knowing he misunderstood you. The corner of your mouth lifted in amusement. You couldn't help the small giggle.

"Not with you, you laserbrain!" Anakin's shoulders slumped in relief. "I fell in love, Anakin. And it's my own fault." You say grabbing one of his pillows and screaming into it in frustration. "Its basically rule number 1 of the Jedi code and here I am!"

"I fell in love, too," he said, trying to comfort you in a his own way.

"I'm flattered but I don't feel the same way," you say, stoically. He grumbled before grabbing the pillow from your hands and climbed onto you, playfully smothering you. You laugh hysterically before rolling him over, pinning him down on the bed. Your laughter dies down as you both stare at each other in disbelief. "We're messes, aren't we?"

Anakin perched himself on his elbows before his hand reached behind your head, pulling you into a fierce kiss. "Speak for yourself." You playfully roll your eyes before leaning down and returning his kiss. Before you knew it, he was on top of you, inside of you.

That was the first time you had sex in his bed.

"Is she nice?" You whispered one time after a particularly long session together.

"She's an angel." He said, stroking top of your head.

"Does he treat you right?" He asked, in return. You couldn't fight the smile off your face as you thought of Obi-Wan.

"Like no other," you responded. You tilted your head upwards. He responded by gently brushing his lips against yours.

"So when do we end the arrangement?" He asked. You chuckled.

"We probably should have ended it a long time ago."

"Probably," he hummed.

...

"I want to marry her," he whispered in your ear as his hands undid the tie around your waist.

"Good for you," you murmured and gasped as he suddenly nipped at that sensitive spot behind your ear.

"But she's always busy, I can rarely get her 5 minutes alone." Your hand which was currently tugging at his underwear froze.

It still blows your mind how that fact was what gave you whiplash when it came to your arrangement. That it wasn't the fact that he wanted to marry her but the fact that you were no longer the first person he looked for. He tugged down the strap of your bra before you grasped his hand in yours. He looked up at you confused. "What is it?"

"You need to fight harder to get more than your 5 minutes with her. If your relationship is going to work, you need to fight harder."

"I know... it's just. I can't," he said, obviously internally conflicted. You both sat up in your bed. 

"Because of me," you deduced out loud. He didn't say anything. But he didn't need to. "Ok, then," you said conclusively. He nodded.

"OK, then." He dressed and left your bedroom.

...

You found yourself missing him. Even when Obi-Wan's delicious beard was scraping against the inside of your thighs. You found your thoughts always straying back to him. You refused to think about what that possibly implied. 

You tried to throw yourself into this new thing with Obi-Wan but you couldn't whole-heartedly be there for him. You believed you were in love with him at some point but...it slowly dwindled away like a candle.

At some point you found yourself pushing him away in his bed. He was mature enough to figure it was time to end things. So you did.

You had foolishly thought that it made you mature being with Obi-wan. You were obviously wrong. So you grew up and realized that it could never really last.

...

Anakin missed you. He tried to desperately push the thought of you to the back of his mind. But you somehow always managed to be there.

He was planning to propose to Padmé but he couldn't find the right time. In all honesty, he was probably not trying hard enough. You had been right. He was not trying enough with Padmé. He thought that the end of the arrangement with you would finally allow him to throw himself wholeheartedly into his relationship with Padmé. He was wrong. If anything, he was consumed with how desperately he missed you.

And he didn't even want to think about what that could possibly imply.

Of course, Padmé was a smart woman. She immediately picked up on how he no longer was putting in effort into what they had. So she ended it. In all honesty, she couldn't afford much distractions if she was to be a fine senator.

It should have hurt more, Anakin knew. But he couldn't dwell on it too much. But it was the thought that it should have hurt more that moved Anakin to do what he did.

...

He found you in your bedroom, your door was unlocked like always. Like a habit. You would leave it unlocked for your late night escapades. You were perched up on many pillows a book in your lap. You had reading glasses on. He had never seen them before. You looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hi," you murmured. His heart was beating so loud and fast he almost didn't hear you. He stepped inside, locking the door behind him. Your eyes squinted slightly, unsure what it was he was going to do. He walked over to where you were and extricated the book from your hand and gently removed the glasses from your face.

"Ani?" You asked, obviously unsure of what he was doing. He moved to the end of the bed. He stood still, staring into your eyes for a moment. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. He suddenly reached out and grabbed your legs and pulled you toward him. You squealed in surprise and laughter. "What are you doing?" You looked up at him, him standing between your legs. He swallowed and reached down, pulling you into a frantic kiss. Confused, you followed his lead.

This time it was different. Unlike any of the other times you were together. He made love to you that night. And he didn't remain silent this time.

"I love you," he murmered into your ear, as he came inside you. And you finally allowed yourself to think of all the possibilities. As he stroked the top of your head that night, you realized something.

"I love you, too." 

And he made love to you again that night.


End file.
